bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rukia Kuchiki/Image Gallery
Rukia Anime Pics Rukia266-267.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki Rukia.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki Ep62HisanaLeavesRukia.png|Hisana abandons Rukia. Ep32RukiaSaves.png|A young Rukia saves her soon to be friends. Young_Renji_with_Rukia.png|Rukia and Renji as kids. Rukia_renji.jpg|Rukia and Renji as kids. Ep32Decision.png|Rukia and Renji when they were younger. Ep32Leaving.png|Rukia and Renji in their Shinō Academy days. Rukia_Academy_Days.jpg|Rukia struggling at her time in the Academy. Rukia_and_kaien.jpg|Rukia and Kaien. Heart.jpg|Kaien explains to Rukia about the heart. Ep154KaienSparsRukia.png|Rukia training with Kaien Shiba. Ep232RukiaShikai.png|Rukia achieves Shikai under Kaien's tutelage. Ep49MiyakoBidsFarewell.png|Rukia sees Miyako alive for the last time. RukiaRememberingUkitakeWords.jpg|Rukia and Ukitake. Kaien Dies.jpg|Kaien forgiving Rukia for killing him. Episode109NewAssignment.png|Rukia is assigned to patrol Karakura Town. Bleach 1pt1.png|Rukia looms over Karakura Town. Rukia_arrives_in_Karakura.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki arrives in Karakura Town. Rukia.png|Rukia Kuchiki Ichigo meets Rukia2.png|Rukia meets Ichigo Rukia_Kuchiki_Drawing_Hollow_Ep4.png|Rukia's drawing of a Hollow. Rukia cuts Fishbone.png|Rukia cuts Fishbone D Fishbone bites Rukia.png|Rukia bitten by Fishbone D Bleach 1pt5.png|The wounded Rukia about to give her powers to Ichigo. Bleach 2pt2.png|Rukia removing Ichigo's spiritual body from his physical body. Bleach 2pt3.png|Ichigo and Rukia run into Orihime. Bleach 2pt4.png|Acidwire appears. Ichigo Protects Orihime from Acidwire.jpg|Rukia watches as Ichigo protects Orihime. Rukia_Heals_Orihime.png|Rukia heals Orihime's soul form. Sora Inoue Purifies Himself.png|Rukia watches as Sora Inoue purifies himself. Ichigo,_Rukia,_Juice_&_Shibata.png|Rukia and Ichigo with Yūichi Shibata. Ichigo finds weakened Karin.png|Rukia tells Ichigo to take care of Karin. ShriekerSneaksUpOnRukia.jpg|Shrieker Sneaks-up on Rukia. Rukia_Kuchiki_&_Shreiker_-_Confrontation.png|Rukia cornered by Shrieker. ShrikerVsChadAndRukia.jpg|Chad punches Shrieker as Rukia watches. Yasutora_Chad_Sado_launches_Rukia_Kuchiki.png|Rukia launched in the air by Chad. Tessai_tells_Rukia_to_wait_for_Urahara.png|Rukia being told by Tessai to wait for Kisuke Urahara. UraharaWithRukiaJintaUruru.jpg|Rukia with Urahara, Jinta and Ururu. Rukia_And_Urahara.png|Rukia replenishes her stocks at Urahara's shop. Rukia_is_given_Kon_by_Ururu_&_Urahara.png|Rukia buying Kon from Urahara. Ichigo-and-rukia.jpeg|Rukia beating on Ichigo. Ichigo_asks_Rukia_about_Kon.png|Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon. Rukia_drawing_Mod_Soul.png|Rukia's drawing of a Mod Soul. Rukia_Kuchiki_&_Kon,_graveyard.png|Rukia and Kon in a graveyard. Rukia_Kuchiki_Confronts_Ichigo_Kurosaki_about_his_mother's_death.png|Rukia confronts Ichigo's about his mothers death. Eikichirō_Saidō_(hat)_and_Rukia_Kuchiki.png|Rukia meets Eikichiro. The squablling Shinigami recieve orders.png|The fight is interrupted by an order from Soul Society. Rukia explains demi Hollows.png|Rukia explains about Jibakurai to Ichigo TheGangAtThePrinciplesOffice.jpg|Rukia and co are called before the principal. MenosAppears.jpg|Rukia watches a Menos Grande appears. IchigoRunsIntoRukiaAndKon.jpg|Ichigo, Kon and Rukia. Renji Attacks Rukia.png|Rukia attacked by Renji. Renji_Attacks_Gigai_Rukia.png|Renji attacks Rukia's Gigai. Uryu_comes_to_Rukia's_aid.png|Uryū comes to Rukia's aid. Rukia_Stalls_Renji.png|Rukia tries to stall Renji. Rukia_kicks_Ichigo's_arm_away.png|Rukia kicking Ichigo arm away as she leaves with Byakuya. Renji_visits_jailed_Rukia.png|Rukia in prison being visited by Renji. RukiaHanataro.png|Rukia befriends Hanatarō as a prisoner. Rukia Led To Senzaikyū.png|Rukia is led to the repentance cell to await execution. Renji Rukia Guards Shrine.png|Renji leaves Rukia in the Senzaikyū. Ganju_grabs_Rukia.jpg|Ganju confronts Rukia about his brothers death. Ep41RukiaProtectsHanataro.png|Rukia protecting Hanatarō. Ichigo_Rukia_Reunion_ep41.png|Rukia and Ichigo talking. Rukialearnsherexecutionistobetomorrow.jpg|Rukia awaiting execution. Gin_approaches_rukia.jpg|Rukia being taunted by Gin Ichimaru. Rukiaatthesokyokuhill.jpg|Rukia facing judgement at Sōkyoku Hill, before Yamamoto and Chōjirō Sasakibe. Rukia_near_execution.jpg|Rukia about to be executed. Ichigosavesrukia.jpg|Rukia saved by Ichigo. RenjixRukia.jpg|Rukia is saved by Renji. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png|Aizen prepares to extract the Hōgyoku from Rukia. ByakuyaSavesRukia.jpg|Byakuya saves Rukia. Episode69RukiaFlames.png|Rukia shows up and helps Ichigo. Episode71GangVSRyo.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Uryū against Ryō Utagawa. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Rukia and co visit Uryū in hospital. Episode72FloorFloods.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia and Ichigo are caught mid-battle. Episode72RukiaHado-31.png|Rukia uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Hō and Ban attack Rukia and the others. Ep76RukiaKido.png|Rukia uses Kidō on Maki Ichinose to little effect. Episode83RukiaOrihimeFight.png|Orihime and Rukia fight Yoshi. Hisagi Saves Orihime.png|Hisagi saves Orihime from Rukia, who is being controlled by Mabashi. Orihime_Saves_Rukia.png|Rukia being healed by Orihime. Episode85RukiaTakesHit.png|Rukia is injured. Episode89GroupListens.png|The group listen to Ugaki. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Rukia and the others follow Uryū. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Episode92RukiaGoes.png|Rukia makes her way back to her Division. Episode92YoshiVSRukia.png|Rukia and Yoshi face off. Episode93RukiaBlock.png|Rukia blocks Yoshi's attack. Episode93RukiaHado4.png|Rukia uses Hado#4 on a covered Yoshi. Rukia Yoshi Battle E93.png|An unarmed Rukia battles Yoshi. Episode94RukiaWakes.png|Rukia wakes up alone. Byakuya_Catches_Rukia.png|Byakuya catches Rukia. Episode108RenjiStopsRukia.png|Renji stops Rukia from interfering in the fight. Episode109RukiaRests.png|Rukia slowly recovers from the Bount ordeal. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Renji reflect on the Bount. Rukia return.jpg Rukia_arrives.jpg|Rukia returns. Ichigo Truly Apologises.png|Rukia forces Ichigo to apologise properly to Orihime. Sode no Shirayuki Shikai.jpg|Rukia releasing her Shikai, Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia_vs._Di_Roy.jpg|Rukia takes out Di Roy Grimmjow approaches.jpg|Grimmjow approaches Ichigo and Rukia. Kuchiki_Rukia.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki Rukia_Advises_Orihime.png|Rukia gives Orihime advice. Orihime Spars With Rukia.png|Rukia and Orihime train in Soul Society. Rukia helps Ichigo.png|Rukia tries to free Ichigo, in the shadow of a frozen Grimmjow. RenjixRukia2.jpg|Rukia and Renji arrive in Hueco Mundo. Ep147RukiaSeparated.png|Rukia is separated from the others in Hueco Mundo's desert. Ep147AshidoSavesRukia.png|Rukia is saved by Ashido. Ep147AshidoFightsRukia.png|Rukia fights Ashido. Ep149RukiaHealsAshido.png|Rukia heals Ashido. Ep148AshidoRukiaSense.png|Rukia and Ashido sense Ichigo and the others fighting recklessly. Ep154KaienCutsRukia.png|Rukia is attacked by Aaroniero Arruruerie. Ep155RukiaAttacksKaien.png|Rukia attacks Aaroniero. Rukia_Kuchiki_vs._Aaroniero.jpg|Rukia vs. Aaroniero Ep155RukiaHado73.png|Rukia using Sōren Sōkatsui. Rukia_Impaled.jpg|Rukia impaled by Aaroniero Rukia_kills_Aaroniero.jpg|Rukia kills Aaroniero. RukiaKilling9Espada.jpg|Rukia killing Aaroniero. RukiaFreezesRudobōnArm.jpg|Rukia freezes Rudobōn's arm. RukiaVsRudobōn.jpg|Rukia vs. Rudobōn. Rukia_snapshot.jpg|Rukia RukiaSurroundedByTheExequias.jpg|Rukia surrounded by the Exequias. RukiaVsRudobōnArmy.jpg|Rukia vs. Rudobōn and his army. YammyCatchesRukia.png|Yammy catches Rukia. Yammy_approaches_Ichigo_Rukia.png|Yammy closes in on Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo's Friends Return.jpg|Rukia and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Friends Standing Over Ichigo.jpg|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Ikkaku and Renji confront Rukia and Ichigo. E318 Rukia fight Renji.png|Rukia notices Renji is more powerful as she fights him. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba. Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi at the entrance to the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi at the entrance to the Senkaimon. Rukia_215.jpg|Rukia. Rukia4.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia256.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki Byakuya_Rukia_Sand_Sculptures.png|Rukia and Byakuya making sand sculptures at the beach. Ep232RukiaFailsShikai.png|Rukia fails to release her Shikai. Ep231RenjiRukiaRun.png|Renji and Rukia run in the chaos. Rukia and Renji are cornered.png|Rukia and Renji face off against Kazeshini and Gonryomaru. Ep231RukiaInjured.png|Ichigo catches Rukia. Ep231FreezingGround.png|Sode no Shirayuki freezes the ground in front of Ichigo and Rukia. Ep231RukiaRecovering.png|Rukia recovering after Sode No Shirayuki's attack. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office.png|Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office. Ep241RukiaWantsAnswers.png|Rukia asks Byakuya for answers. Senbonzakura attempts to kill Rukia.png|Senbonzakura attempts to kill Rukia. Ep245UkitakeRukia.png|Ukitake with an injured Rukia. Muramasa Grabs Rukia.png|Rukia is caught by Muramasa. Ichigo_Protects_Rukia,_Orihime_from_Muramasa.png|Rukia protects Orihime as Ichigo fights Muramasa. Crew attacks Urahara.jpg|Rukia watches as Urahara's employees attack him. Epsiode170RukiaInterferes.png|Rukia interferes and helps Ichigo. Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Kenryu restricts Ichigo's movements.png|Kenryū stops Ichigo and Rukia from proceeding further. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Ichigo and Rukia stuck.png Episode176DokoBreaksIce.png|Dōko breaks the ice. Episode177Avoidance.png|Rukia just manages to avoid Dōko's blades. Episode177Overwhelmed.png|Rukia is overwhelmed. Episode177RukiaVsJinnai.png|Rukia Vs Dōkō. Episode177RukiaVsDoko.png|Rukia fights Dōko. Shu; Wedding.jpg|Rukia, Ichigo and Shū search for Rurichiyo. SoifonHostage.png|Rukia and Ichigo pretend to take Shū hostage. Rukia and Rangiku, Back to Back.png|Rukia and Rangiku, back to back. Shu and Rukia rescue Rurichiyo's servants.png|Shū and Rukia rescue Rurichiyo's servants. Rukia leeches.jpg|Rukia is attacked by Shrieker. Rukia and Ichigo come across the body.png|Rukia and Ichigo come across a body. Rukia Manga Pics C004 Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 4 C 029 cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 29 C 045 cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 45 C 052 cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 52 C79 cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 79 C98 cover page.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 98 C133_cover_Ichig_&_Rukia.png|Rukia & Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 133 C150 cover page.png|Rukia and company on the cover of Chapter 150 C162 Cover Page.jpg|Rukia and friends on the cover of Chapter 162 C170 Cover Page.jpg|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 170 C173 Cover Page.jpg|Rukia and Renji on the cover of Chapter 173 C196_cover_Rukia_Ichigo.png|Rukia & Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 196 C204 cover page.png|Cover of Chapter 204, featuring Rukia C228_cover_Rukia_&_Orihime.jpg|Rukia & Orihime on the cover of Chapter 228 C232 cover page.jpg|Rukia on Chapter 232's cover pages C263 cover Unexpected Cover.jpg|Rukia is confronted by Aaroniero in the guise of Kaien, cover of Chapter 263 C265 cover Bang The Bore Cover.jpg|Cover of Chapter 265, containing Rukia C266 cover Hide Away From The Sun Cover.jpg|Rukia and her Shikai on the cover of Chapter 266 C286 cover page.png|Rukia on Chapter 286's cover C298 cover Cell phones.jpg|Rukia in Chapter 298's colour spread C -99 Pendulum cover page.jpg|Rukia dines on Chapter -99's colour spread C317 cover page.jpg|Rukia on cover of Chapter 317 Rukia fading.jpg|Ichigo watches Rukia fade away. Ichigo_Rukia_Senkaimon_VIBEs.png|Rukia and Ichigo vibes cover. Rukia_Sode_no_Shirayuki_Music.jpg|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki music cover. Rukia Movie Pics Rukia,_evil.jpg|Dark Rukia promotional poster. Rukia_Becomes_Dark_Rukia.jpg|Rukia becomes Dark Rukia. Dark_rukia.jpg|Dark Rukia Dark_Rukia_Defeat.jpg|Dark Rukia defeated. Dark_Rukia_fights_Ichigo_Kurosaki.jpg|Colorspread drawn by Tite Kubo advertising the movie - The Ichigo VS Dark Rukia fight. Rukia Video Clips Somenomai.gif|Rukia's Some no mai, Tsukishiro Technique Tsugi no mai, Hakuren.gif|Rukia's Tsugi no mai, Hakuren Technique San no mai, Shirafune.gif|Rukia's San no mai, Shirafune Technique Sode no Shirayuki Pics Ep231RenjiRukiaAmbushed.png|Renji and Rukia are ambushed by Sode no Shirayuki. Byakuya_attacks_Sode_No_Shirayuki.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki fighting Byakuya. Sode_no_Shirayuki's_Tsugi_no_Mai.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki. Sode_no_Shirayuki,_Shikai.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki with her Shikai form. Sode_no_Shirayuki.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_Shirayuki_(spirit).jpg|Sode no Shirayuki's Physical Manfestation. Sode_no_Shirayuki_1.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_Shirayuki_fights_Ichigo.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki vs. Ichigo Kurosaki. Sode_no_Shirayuki_Ichigo.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki and Ichigo. Ep232SodeUsesTsukishiro.png|Sode no Shirayuki uses Tsukishiro against Rukia. Ep232SodeProtectsHerself.png|Sode no Shirayuki protects herself using an ice barrier. Ep232RukiaExhausted.png|Rukia is exhausted by the battle. Ep232RukiaAttacks.png|Rukia tries to sneak up on Sode no Shirayuki. Ep232SodeGetsBehind.png|Sode no Shirayuki gets behind Ichigo in their scuffle. Ep232SorenSokatsui.png|Rukia uses Hadō #61. Ep232MuramasaAppears.png|Muramasa arrives at the scene. Ep232SodeFreezesShinigami.png|Sode no Shirayuki attacks innocent Shinigami. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. Shirayuki12.png|Sode no Shirayuki Shirayuki265.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_Shirayuki_vs._Byakuya.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki defeated by Byakuya. Byakuya defeats Sode no Shirayuki.png|Byakuya defeats Sode no Shirayuki. Senbonzakura retrieves the broken Sode no Shirayuki.png|Senbonzakura retrieves the broken Sode no Shirayuki. Shirayuki.png|Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_Bleach_episode_265.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_shirayuki_in_equal_footing_with_byakuya.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia,_Senbonzakura_&_Sode_no_Shirayuki.jpg|Rukia, Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia_binds_Sode_no_Shirayuki.jpg|Rukia binds Sode no Shirayuki. Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_front_of_Rukia_and_Inoue.png|Sode no Shirayuki saves Rukia and Orihime. Sode_no_Shirayuki_Rukia_fight.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia fight. Ep232RukiaVsShirayuki.png|Rukia versus Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia saves Sode no Shirayuki.png|Rukia saves Sode no Shirayuki. Sode_no_Shirayuki_night.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki at night. BeastSwordReport.png|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki report the existence of the Tōjū to Ukitake and Kyōraku. Category:Images